The present invention relates to a headlight, in particular, for a motor vehicle, with an elongated incandescent body with an incandescent body axis, with a reflector associated with the incandescent body for beaming or bundling of the light emitted from the incandescent body, as well as with a photoconductor, in which the emitted light from the reflector in the direction of an optical axis is coupled in by means of a coupling-in surface of the photoconductor.
This type of headlight is known from the prior art. Photoconductor elements are used more than other components, because they can be made with varying structures. The design freedom of elements for the outer illumination of motor vehicles includes an increasingly greater meaning for the appearance of a vehicle. An aesthetically pleasing design of the vehicle and the elements for the outer illumination makes possible the production of different features in contrast to competing motor vehicle productions on the market.
The use of photoconductor elements has the advantage that a spatial separation between the production of the light by means of a light source on the one hand and the radiation of the light in an outer region of the motor vehicle on the other hand can take place. In this connection, it is necessary that the light produced is conducted to a point via photoconductors of the respective elements, which, in particular, can be provided in the photoconductor itself and which radiates the light in an outer region of the motor vehicle. The photoconductors can be installed as desired in the motor vehicle and demand proportionally little space. For coupling-in of the light in the photoconductor, a light source is used for radiating the light that is bundled from a reflector and is coupled in an end cross section of the photoconductor. The end cross section of the photoconductor is subsequently designated as the “coupling-in surface”. The photoconductor conducts the light further, then relatively loss-free, to the so-called “uncoupling location”.
According to the state of the art, devices for a photoconducting coupling-in are known, in which an elongated incandescent body with an incandescent body longitudinal axis is directed axially parallel to an optical axis, along which the central longitudinal axis of a photoconductor with a circular cross section, at least in the area of the coupling-in surface, is arranged. That is, the optical axis cuts the coupling-in surface and does this preferably at a 90° angle. These types of devices have the disadvantage that the cross section of the photoconductor, or its coupling-in surface, must be relatively large and reflection of the light source is a little compressed. Thus, the brightness separation is produced on the coupling-in surface of the photo conducting elements, which is optimal only in partial regions.
The present invention addresses the underlying problem of making available a headlight, in particular, for motor vehicles, with which an advantageous brightness separation on the coupling-in surface of a photoconductor element is produced with the smallest possible cross section of the coupling-in surface.